Cat's Birthday
by Lovatic1966
Summary: The fluffiness of Cori, pretty much.
1. Happy Birthday, Cat

I don't know why I don't like guys, okay? Why do you watch the Kardashians? Exactly.

Jade's too...Jade, but Cat's just perfect; I know it. She's bouncy and eccentric, like she has the world's largest generator plugged into every part of her tiny body. She's sweet and untainted, and being the 'flawless' child has its strains on me, invisible as they may be to you. Sometimes you need that electric energy she has, that infectious happiness that she can make bubble through your veins until you turn giddy with same look on your face that she has on hers. Jade has that sinster, dark beauty, but Cat has that look that makes her just glow. She can make you believe everything's ok with one smile, one look with those big brown eyes because she's just that innocent.

I threw a birthday party for Cat at my house once. It was the same kind of party you'd throw for a kid under ten, all bright streamers with cheesy kazoos, but she loved it away. We all yelled surprise (well Jade kinda just stood there) and she squealed with her hands clapping. I had already known I was gay, but when Cat ran up and hugged me with a peck on the cheek it was nothing I'd ever felt before. The unexpected kiss was the main shock, I mean, everyone knows Cat a huggy kind of person. Her lips barely laid on my skin for a second, but that was all it took for me to freeze like the Ice Age had just hit.

I remember stuttering out I had to go upstairs and Cat telling me to hurry back. I looked in the reflective surface of a vase on the cabinet in hallway and Cat's cherry red lipstick marked my cheek like a brand.

_"Don't tell me a little peck has you head over heels, Vega." I jump back violently, almost colliding with Jade, her black clothed arms crossed over her chest. I try to form words through my shock, but nothing comes out. "I know Cat likes you, and it's obvious you like her. Girls don't fawn over each other all class peroid because they like each other's clothes."_

_When I still can't turn my incoherent syallabes into words, Jade just rolls her eyes and stomps back down the wooden stairs._

Boy, was I in for a ride that night. I've never been really that thankful for Jade; she can be mean and hurtful, but I still tried to reach out to her sometimes, because I see the snapping teeth and sharp nails are nothing more than defensive. That night...if Jade and I weren't rivals of sorts I'd kiss her a million times to repay her for that night. When the party was over Cat told me she wanted to stay. I let her.

Jade closed the door behind her with a wink that didn't understand the meaning of until later on.

_"Tori?" Cat's voice was tentative, like she was afraid I'd yell if she spoke too loud._

_"Yeah?" I tossed some empty plastic cups in the trash, then realized that Cat was in front of me, close enough for me to see her dialated pupils. I try hard not to make my swallow noticeable when she takes my hand and her other one feathers down my arm._

_"Jade told me something." She still looks innocent, and now she's fucking seducing me._

_"Wh-," I gulp down the lump in my throat. "What did she tell you?" At least I can be sure it's not a bad thing judging by how this is going. One time when I was absent Jade told Sikowitz I had syphillis._

_"She told me you liked me."_

And I'm sure you can guess how the rest went down. A heated night of tangling limbs, hotness and sweatiness. With the living room still a colorful mess, Cat and I rested comfortably on my soft bed, naked and molded together like two lost puzzle pieces. My eyes began to close slowly when the girl I had just made love to decided to speak.

"Hey, Tori?" Yup, still innocent sounding, even without her virginity.

"Mmhm?"

"I bought you a mustache ring."


	2. More Than Just This

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to write another chapter because I had basically nothing to do and fcwolfg's puppy eyes got to me. But things **_**never **_**go the way I plan and you can tell because I Love You, Sincerely Cat; and I Love You, Tori Vega are no longer one-shots *rubs hands together* Ok, let's do this!**

"Hey, Toro,"

"Don't call me that." I say to Andre. It doesn't annoy me a whole lot, but I don't want to be called 'Toro' to be honest.

"Alright, alright. I see how it is." We're in the Asphalt Cafe, as usual and like always there's basically no one sitting on the other side of the table. Cat's the only one who's not here yet.

"So where'd you get that ring?" Jade butts in, like always. The shiny, golden mustache ring on my finger sends off a glint from the sunlight. I'm partially wondering if I should tilt the light into Jade's eyes; to see if it will make her be quiet.

"Oh, well -"

"Did you get it from Cat?"

"Yeah, she -"

"When'd she give it to you?"

I stop my attempts to speak, giving Jade an annoyed glare, half expecting her to speak again. She just smiles at me without showing her teeth and I try again. "At the party, last night -"

"Hi, everyone!"

This time it's not Jade's voice that interupts me, but that sweet, lilting tone of my red-headed angel. I smile at her as she wriggles in next to me. Jade smirks, raising her studded brow and I just roll my eyes. I'm sure she was fully aware of _everything _that happened last night.

"Hi, Tori!" Her tiny arms wrap around me before she lets go, one of her hands falling onto my thigh under the table where no one can see it. Well, I'm pretty sure Jade's fully aware of everything from the glances that she keeps throwing at me. I decide to be bold and when everyone else's attention is diverted, I make a biting motion towards the raven-haired actress.

Her response is simply to lean back into Beck. I smirk to myself, wincing slightly at the soreness of my body. Cat seems just fine, but I'm a little stiff when I move. Sikowitz noticed in class and told me I needed to 'oil my gears' better.

"Hey, Tor, do you wanna come over to my house after school?" Cat asks me all too innocently when I think I know exactly what's running through her mind. Jade's looking down, playing with Beck's hands, but I sure she's listening in on us.

"Sure." I say. I make sure to bump Jade with my hip when we walk back inside.

**(Line Break cause I'm too lazy to make one)**

"And then the squirrel started chasing the rabbit through the ballroom..." Cat's having one of her random rambling moments. I'm not really listening, since the stories aren't really that...well, important. I already know I love this exploding ball of sunshine to death, but sometimes she makes no sense to me at all.

"Mhm. That's weird." I say absentmindly, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. I love the feeling of her bare body pressed to mine. Oh, did I mention we're naked? Cat's parents are taking her brother to get to see the 'special doctor' again, so Cat and I are alone and lying together on the couch of the living room. She's lying on her side, my arm slung over her midsection. After her story is finished, Cat falls into silence. I take it as an invitation and rub circles slowly on her flat stomach.

The reaction doesn't take long at all; in fact, maybe less than two minutes, she's above me. Our lips connect and reconnect over and over again and I can feel her small hands rubbing my thighs. I moan into her mouth, drawing a line down her chest with my index finger. She shivers as I reach the bottom of her stomach, stopping to draw teasing patterns. She mumbles my name against my lips. Her fingers pinch my clit at the same time I slide my finger in, making my breath hitch and making my finger take a sudden dive. Her small gasp sucks air from my mouth. She makes a sound that almost sounds like a whine, her lips moving to small red marks in the crook of my neck as her hand rubs against me, spurring me on.

I push into her, forcing her body into a beautiful, tan arch. I hear the moan vibrating in her throat and feel it against my shoulder. I start to slide up, keeping my finger in her while I switch our positions. The wetness that's dampening my hand is thickening and I add in a second finger. Her small body twitches and I remember that last night was our first time having sex and I murmer to her quickly, wanting to make sure I'm not causing pain or discomfort. My own sex twinges, but I work past it.

"I'm okay." She reassures me in a breathy voice.

By now her hands have moved to my back, leaving the tingling between my legs unsated. I focus on the sensation of simply Cat, her lithe body stretches beneath me like an exotic creature, her breath is warm and inviting, and she surrounds my two fingers with a velvet softness that I wouldn't trade for all the money in the world. I strain my ears for every whisper of my name; a better treat than any audience could ever give me. My free hand rests against the side of her face, supporting her as her tan neck flexes, my lips and tongue marking a trail over her chest.

My back prickles with the sensation of Cat digging her nails in. The sound that feeling evokes from me can be translated as an almost literal growl and my hand moves down to join my mouth. This time, Cat's breath is the one that hitches. As her small body gives a sudden jerk, I add another finger into her as easily as I can.

All three digits begin to move in quick unison as soon as she gets adjusted. I pull away to watch as she arches toward me, eyes rammed shut, my name groaning out of her in one long syllable. I do my best to prolong the moment the moment of bliss until she finally collaspes back onto the couch.

"Tori?" She puffs, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"Do you think squirrels can wear ballgowns?"

"I'm sure they can, sweetheart," Amusement starts to groggily stir in my stomach.

"Would Jade wear a ballgown?"

"Maybe. If you put her at gunpoint."

My core lets out a strong tingle at that moment, reminding me it's still there. For now, I shove it aside. I want this relationship to be more than sex.

I want it to be love.

**I know, I know they're already dating, but that's how I felt like ending it :P I'm actually supposed to be doing homework...**


	3. Issues

**If I think of a good plot for this I'll let you guys know. Right now this is simply day by day fluffiness where almost nothing bad ever happens :) ….that was a plot, wasn't it? -_-**

**I don't think of this as a story story so I won't update this as nearly often :/**

I sigh with a smile on my face as I hear Cat singing from her bathroom. I kick the pink covers off my legs and roll over onto my stomach, but stay in place on the bed with my head resting on my arms.

"We could've had it all…rolling in the deep…"

I hum to the song without thinking, closing my eyes again. A wide yawn stretches my jaws open. Still tired…five more minutes oughta do it…maybe twenty.

"Tori!"

Any air that I had in my body rushes out as Cat lands on top of me. She looks light, but ninety-five pounds of flying Cat could crush anyone.

"Wh - what?" I cough, trying to turn over and push her off me.

"C'mon; we're gonna be late for school!"

"Cat, its Saturday."

"Oh, right." She goes still. "Yay; no school!" Before I know what's happening I have ninety-five pounds of Cat bouncing on my spine.

"C-Cat."

"Cat."

_"Cat."_

"Whaty?" She says, head tilted, brown eyes wide.

"I can't breathe."

She sucks in a deep breath. "Sorry, Tor!" I flex my back as Cat rolls off to lie down beside me in the sheets.

"What are you so excited about?" If she smiled any wider I think she would crack her face.

"I just told you, silly; we don't have school!"

I can't help but laugh and I lean over to give her a peck. I taste strawberry on my lips and let my tongue linger.

"I wanna go out and eat somewhere." Cat declares.

"What part of Saturday don't you understand? I wanna sleep in."

"Tori, you're already awake; you can't sleep in." She cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I don't feel like going out."

"Please, baby?" Cat whines.

"Some other time; I don't feel like it right now."

I grunt as I feel Cat straddle my back. Her hands slide onto my shoulders, kneading firmly. I groan and let my head fall back down. "I'll give you more of this when we get back, sweetie." Cat promises as I lay there. People are definitely right when they say a massage is borderline sexual.

"Cat..." I moan, trailing off when I feel her grinding against my spine. God...dammit...

"Please, Tori?"

"What?" I mumble, completely forgetting why this is happening in the first place.

"Can we go out somewhere nice to eat?" When I don't answer she stops and rolls off me again. The loss of heat and the hands on my shoulders makes my eyes open in fuzzy annoyance. Cat stands impatiently next to the door, looking at me expectantly.

I groan.

"I'll go get my keys."

**Really, have you **_**heard **_**Ariana sing in one of her videos? She doesn't need any music **_**or **_**auto-tune to sound completely and totally amazing ****J**** Put Your Hearts Up! Have you guys heard her new song that's going to be on her album? Honeymoon Avenue, go listen!**


	4. Ready for the Stage Kiss?

**Okay, so I JUST found out Ariana was in the "Unfriend You" music video by Greyson Chance. She's supposed to be Greyson's ex in the vid. Really? Really? Ariana's WAY older than Greyson, only reason I kept rewinding the video was to watch her and wonder how she can look so good in just a blouse and jeans…don't get me wrong; I loved the song, but just - REALLY ,GREYSON, REALLY? The only reason why I watched the entire vid the first time was to hear the song and see Ari (0:00-0:41, 1:16-1:19, 2:58-3:05) No Ari, no importantes; I was so focused on her, even when she was just in the background. That eyebrow twitch at 0:22 got you going, huh?**

**So you and your girlfriend break up, you go to some random party, met ANOTHER girl that looks too old for you too and then go toilet paper your ex's house? Yeah, you sure got her**

**Sorry…I just had to rant about something; Greyson has plenty of talent it's just - the absurdity of that video! Gah! **

"Cat, I told you the screwdriver goes in the red box." I sigh, as try to reorganize my dad's tools after fixing a light in the house. I know, Handyman Tori, very funny.

"It looked better in the green box."

I sigh again, clicking the toolbox shut and setting it on the table; I'll put it back later. Cat's sitting on my couch with a purple stuffed bunny almost as big as she is that she saw in some random store as we were driving to school. So naturally, I had to stop and get it and we were late for class with Cat walking around the whole school day dragging a giant bunny. I look at the clock.

"Ten more minutes till Jade gets here." I groan loudly, throwing my head back to look at the ceiling.

"C'mon, Tori; it won't be that bad."

"It's _Jade. _Of course it's going to be something bad."

"Well Jade's not going to show up on time, y'know."

I scoff, filling a glass with water. "Course not."

"She always like to show up exactly seven mintues late."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why?"

"I dunno. It's just her thing I guess."

I walk over to the couch and set the bunny on the floor so I can sit next to Cat.

_"Tori and Jade, and Cat and Eli."_

_I raise my hand. "Can I _not _be paired with Jade?"_

_"No, you may not."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Becuase you and Cat are _far _too comfortable together." Sikowitz steps down the stage and walks towards me. "After all, you two are _dating _aren't you? You probably spend entire mintues making out with each other!"_

_"Wh - so you think I need to spend time kissing _Jade_? And where did you hear that we're dating?"_

_"This is Hollywood, woman!" Rex butted in. "You can't walk three minutes here without lesbians hookin' up!"_

_I look at him in shock._

_"I believe Rex answered your second question, Tori. As for your first, you need to be able to act with people you don't like and pretend to like them." Sikowitz taps the tips of his fingers together. "Like like them."_

_I look back at Jade and get a grimance in return._

_"And we all know that Cat _hates _Eli."_

"Well you can have fun stage kissing Eli."

Cat's lips turn into a pout. "I don't like Eli."

"Eli's not that bad."

"Eli's friends with Sinjin."

"Gross. Nevermind."

I put my glass of water on the table. "Shouldn't we warmup before our warmup?"

"What?" Cat looks at me in confusion and I lean forward to nibble at her neck to erase it.

"Yeah...we probably should."

I smile against her neck.

When we make it upstairs we're halfway undressed, shirts lying at my door. Cat's tongue strokes mine and her small hands grip my hips like she's holding a lifeline. I run my hands up her smooth back, fingers getting ready to -

"Vega!" The door slams and I hear stomps. "Put away this damn toolbox!"

**P.S.**

**Next song Ariana's going to show from her album: "Pink Champagne"**


	5. Play Day

**So someone brought this up the other day...Graham Phillips was lucky to have Ariana in his life and even luckier that he knew Liz Gillies at the same time. So if he dumped her then he made the biggest mistake of his life and if she dumped him then he wasn't the right one.**

**Do we all agree?**

**And this is my gift to the 150th reviewer of 365 Days (I'm assuming the rest of the rest of you have at least glanced at it, but maybe Jori isn't your cup of tea)**

"But Elizabeth, you know what will happen if anyone finds out that we're together." I give the saddest, most longing look I can to Jade. I'm loosely holding one of her hands between us as I stare into her eyes. As the redhead predicted, the girl was exactly seven minutes late. Cat said she wanted to watch us rehearse. I had had absolutely no intention of protesting (I need a witness, just in case Jade goes for my throat; her vampire fangs are there somewhere).

"Victoria," Her other hand brushes through my hair, then lands gently on my cheek. "We can't hide forever. And I'll be there by your side to protect you." Then Jade's pulling me in, leaning down. The kiss is supposed to be exactly ten seconds long and I'm just absently-mindingly moving my lips, counting the seconds in my head.

_Two. Three. Four. Five._

I wonder how Cat feels about this. Since this is just rehearsal we hold back on the heavy petting, but when the scene is due Jade and I have to pretty much have a full blown out make-out session in class.

_Eight. Nine._

"Ten." Cat says loudly. I chuckle as she reaches over and pulls me to the couch, cuddling close. Jade smacks her lips.

"Not bad, Vega. But cherry? Really?"

"I like cherry." Cat offers and Jade rolls hers eyes to the ceiling and walks into my kitchen.

"Have you rehearsed with Eli?" The black-haired girl calls from my fridge (which I don't remember giving her permission to open).

"No." Cat says, making a face. "I'm going to meet him in half an hour though."

"Have fun."

"Thank you for your sarcastic input." I tell Jade with my arm around Cat.

**(Because I'm too lazy for line breaks)**

"I still can't believe she did that." I mutter as we walk from Sikowitz's class.

"Don't be a baby." Jade tells me as she sweeps past, Beck at her side.

"It hurt!" I whined. I turn to Cat. "Does she not know that stepping on people's feet in the front of the class after a scene is rude? And she practically wears steel-toed boots?"

"Hey, at least your seat is in the front." Cat leans up to peck my temple and I catch an intoxicating whiff of her vanilla-scented perfume.

"Why won't you sit with me in class?" Like Cat mentioned before, my usual seat is in the front of the room. Cat usually sits further back.

"I like sitting next to the window."

I hold open the door that leads to the Asphalt Cafe for her. "Sit with me next time."

"No." She says, brows furrowing, reminding me an irritated child. "I don't like the front."

"I don't like the window; it makes me feel like something's going to crash through it."

"Nothing's going to."

"It practically takes up the entire wall."

"Tori, it's just a window."

"And Jade's just a person."

"Jade's my best friend!"

"She's tried to kill me!"

"She wouldn't _actually _kill you."

"Because that's just so reassuring."

"Tori, if Jade ever tried to _actually _kill you, I'd stop her."

"Cat, you weigh like five pounds."

"And you weigh about six, so are we even?"

"Ugh, whatever." I say as I sit at our normal table. Cat slides in next to me, draping her legs over mine. Jade and Beck show up not half a minute later than us, Jade holding her usual cup of coffee.

"Still sore?" Jade's lips curl up into a grin. "Or did Cat take care of it for you?"

"You're hilarious." I tell her dryly.

One of the other table members decides to chime in. "Rex and I are going to movies this week; Tori, Cat, do you want to come?"

"No thanks, Robbie." Cat says. "Tori and I have…important things to do." She adds when the boy's face falls.

**Am I the only one who didn't know she dated Nathan Kress? And there were rumors about her and Leon? WTF?**

**Yeah…so this kinda sucked…any suggestions for the next one?**


	6. Taking It To The Next Level

**I would've posted this earlier, but my computer decided it would be fun to erase all the files I had open -_-**

**This is a request peoples, you can request something as well and I'll most likely do it**

"Tori!" I duck around a group of freshman to meet my girlfriend at my locker. When I get there I find my lips being devoured for eight to ten seconds of dizzying bliss. Cat pulls back and my eyes come into contact with a striking mix of green and blue.

"Jade."

"Vega."

Cat clings to my side with a smile.

"Umm….why are you here?"

"Cat says I have to make it up to you for not paying at Nozu." She says simply.

"And…?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'll pay you back after school."

"But…why can't you do it now?" I ask, genuinely lost on the subject. Cat giggles and I look at her in confusion, but she just pecks my cheek, tiny arms fastening around my neck to pull me down. Jade watches with unnerving silence.

"Right after school?" Cat asks Jade, arms still around my neck.

"As soon as I can get there." She replies nonchalantly, looking around the building.

"Wait, what -"

The bell rings, Jade leaves without another word and Cat tug me to class.

**(Sorry about the whole Nozu storyline; one thing I could think of)**

I try all class period to get an answer out of Cat (because I know Jade won't give me one), but she's being unusually resilient (I mean sometimes she makes it really clear when she wants to be on top and when I try to - wait, what am I saying?). She even left class early (and without me) to go to the Asphalt Café. I don't understand how the teacher can't see a girl with bright red hair sneaking out the door, but when I try he catches me before I'm even all the way out of my seat. He even threatened me with lunch detention. Ass. Bet he's in on it too.

While I'm leaving he tells me not to do it again and I roll my eyes as soon as I'm through the door. When I get to the Asphalt Café I stop dead in my tracks. Jade is sitting _next_ to Cat and they're both smiling. Whether it's jealously, annoyance, confusion or all of the above and more, I stand there for a good three to five seconds. I snap out of it and start weaving through the crowd and take cover behind one of the huge pillars that we light up during performances and/or events and that supports the balcony. Okay, I know eavesdropping is wrong and all that (I can already feel the guilt settling in my stomach), but Jade is sitting next to my girlfriend and smiling (well, Jade has something like a serial killer's smile, but still). These things just don't happen. Something's up. If I can just listen-

"You're not as subtle as you think, Vega."

Shit.

I sigh in defeat and walk out from behind the pillar. Jade has an elbow on the table, half turned towards me and looking as calculating as ever. Cat sits with her hands in her lap, brown eyes stern.

"I just wanted to know what was going on!" I say defensively as I sit.

"Eavesdropping is wrong, Tori." Cat says like she's speaking to a disobedient child, crossing her arms over her chest. Jade looks on with an amused expression.

"We were just talking about my payment, Vega."

"So? You're just going to pay me back after school. What's so secretive about that?" I look to them for guidance.

"I figured you might say that. I'm not paying you with money, Catherine Obvious." The only reason I let that one slide is because - well, I just let it slide. Jade's insulted me far too many times to keep track of.

"Then what -"

"Sex."

She says it so bluntly I blush wildly with embarrassment. Cat doesn't even bat an eyelash.

_"Sex?" _I whisper-yell at her.

"Oh, can it. This is Hollywood not wherever the hell you came from; we do things differently around here. And besides if I'm going to do something with _you_, I want it be something that I get even a little bit of pleasure from." Her tongue swipes over her lips. "And besides, I get to literally see you squirm. Cat wanted to join in on it too; for safety purposes, she claims."

"Cat?" I grab her shoulder. "You approved of this?"

She looks up with those innocent brown eyes. "You said we should take our relationship to new levels yesterday."

"Threesomes was not what I meant!"

"Too late Vega; majority wins."

**(Line Break)**

It's four past seven and I'm pacing all over my house, Cat watching while she folds a piece of paper for no apparent reason. My stomach has angry birds (pun not really intended, but oh well) bouncing inside and I can't sit down. I'm nervous about Jade seeing me naked, taking my clothes off, hell I'm even nervous if she'll think I'm good or not (if it comes to that and it probably will). I turn, about to start my pacing routine again, but collide with something soft and warm. Cat pulls me toward the couch and we both sit down. I cross my arms, foot tapping the ground rapidly. Cat put a hand on my knee to still it.

"Take it easy, Tori. Jade won't do anything you don't like."

"I highly doubt that."

The small redhead scoots closer towards me and uncrosses my arms before taking a seat in my lap. An arm drapes over my shoulders, Cat nuzzling against my collarbone. "Just relax."

I attempt to take my girlfriend's advice; slipping an arm around her waist and resting my head onto of hers breathing in the smell of her hair. After a little while I can feel my muscles untense and Cat and I are simply holding each other. I don't know if her eyes are closed, but mine are and I could probably fall asleep like this. It makes me groan in irritation when the doorbell rings. Cat lifts her head, lifting mine in turn. She squirms out of my lap, pecking the top of my head as she goes.

Jade walks in, but my muscles don't tense; I'm still drugged with Cat as the lion stalks into my living room.

"Here or Vega's room?"

I guess we're just getting right down to business, then.

"Tori, you pick." Cat's small hands rest on my shoulders, chin perched on my head. I can tell she's trying to make me feel more comfortable by allowing me to choose the setting.

"Um...my room, I guess." The idea of having sex in my living room unnerves me a little bit; I feel exposed when we're not in a locked room (plus I'll never be able to look at the couch the same way again if it happens). Jade and Cat are already heading up the stairs and I clumsily swing over the back of the couch to follow.

Cat simply sits on my bed, Jade stands, head tilted in a way that makes me aware that she's scrutinizing me. I wonder if she's mapping this all out in her head. Is this her first time with a girl? Her first threesome? I really have no idea.

"C'mon, _Vega; _I'm paying you, remember?" I close the door with my foot and lock it behind me. Cat smiles encouragingly. Jade's bright eyes seem to pierce right through my skin in a ruthless search. My nervousness makes me stop a few feet away. Jade seems amused by this and she crosses the distance in no time at all before her lips are pressing against mine, tongue pushing past my teeth. She uses her height to her advantage; using it to steer the kiss and make me submit under her. Her lips aren't rough, but I'm sure that's only because she's going slow (in Jade land anyway). I can feel her against me as her hands bring my hips to hers and I can tell she's holding back; her muscles feel like coiled springs.

I squirm against her and our breasts rub together, hers are much fuller than mine and the motion elicits a sound out of Jade that I can't decipher. She pulls back and my eyes slowly reopen. Fingers hook in the loops of my jeans, Jade leading me by my hips toward the bed. She pushes me onto my back, my hair falling around me in disarray. I land next to Cat who smiles and moves off the bed. I'm slightly confused; isn't this supposed to be a threesome? But Jade refuses to give me time to think; cold hands sliding up my shirt. A denim-clad knee pushes apart my thighs, grinding roughly, but I moan anyway. Her mouth devours my neck, nipping, licking and sucking. I almost smirk to myself at how much this is like Cat on a sexually frustrated day. Jade is different though; hot and heavy, Cat is light and quick, but in a more than pleasurable way.

I feel her breath hitch against my neck. Cat's behind Jade, teasing with her fingers dipped slightly below the waistband of Jade's jeans. I take advantage of the distraction and slip a hand around the back of Jade's neck, bringing her lips to mine. Jade's dominating nature instantly kicks in and the force of her lips almost pushes me back into the pillow, but she suddenly goes weak for a second (probably thanks to Cat) and both Cat and I flip her over onto her back.

Her emerald eyes flash with something akin to surprise before I'm running my hands slowly over her sides, my nervousness gone for the most part. Cat smiles as she pops the first button on Jade's shirt.

**OMFG, Victorious won at the KCA's! Holy Mother of motherfu-I'm so damn happy I can barely sit still :D I can't - I really just can't say enough to express my joy...Victorious...I. Love. You.**


	7. Mission Accomplished

I know Jade has a tendency to almost never compliment me in any sort of way and that means I probably shouldn't compliment her, but with her sandwiched between Cat and I and moaning like an angel (almost as good as Cat) it's hard for me not to whisper things in her ear that make her pale cheeks color. And to think dirty talk and sex was all it took to bring the mighty Jade West down. I'm sitting on my knees behind Jade, her pale back pressed into my front, and Cat's stroking and nipping at Jade's front. Cat and I have already had sex, Jade wanting to "check" my skills. My fingers skate down Jade's stomach and raise goose bumps on her ivory hips before I touch her core, the heat warming my fingers. I feel Cat's hot tongue brush against my fingers as she flicks Jade's clit, making Jade shudder in response. I push two fingers into the darker haired girl and start moving them in and out. The angle is a bit difficult, but I still manage. I have to remind myself that I'm in Jade, not Cat and I thrust harder and faster than I would into Cat.

Cat picks up her own rhythm with Jade's clit; giving a mix of long strokes and sharp flicks, alternating between her tongue and fingers. I hear a loud whine come out of Jade when I teasingly slow my pace, but the whine is broken by a whimper, thanks to Cat. I can feel the muscles in my arm protesting with the awkward position and hardset pace, so I decide I need to speed the process. I start cooing things in Jade's ear again, my free hand teasing her full breasts. Jade shivers against me as my breath tickles her ear and Cat begins to speed her own pace and I can sense the muscles in Jade's shoulders and arms tense. I'm not sure how fast I expect Jade's body to give in, but apparently it doesn't go down without a fight. Cat and I work at Jade's core at the quickest speed that we can, but Jade just won't orgasm even though she's shuddering and moaning with her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

Beck always said his girlfriend was a challenge.

I can feel my arm actually starting to cramp and so I have to alternate hands, getting Jade's juices on her own chest. Cat gives Jade's clit a sharp flick then runs her tongue slowly back over it and I feel Jade finally start to clench around my fingers. She grabs Cat and bites into her shoulder, making my girlfriend squeak. Jade's orgasm completely stuns me with its intensity. It took a long time to get there, but I can see why Beck would think that it's worth it. Her muscles close around my fingers to the point where I can barely move them and her core almost seems to be trying to suck them in. Her body moves without command and I wrap my arm around her to try and hold back the continuous spasms. Cat's watching with an almost fascination even though she has Jade's jaws locked on her shoulder.

Jade's muscles begin to slowly relax and they flex with surprising strength. Now it feels like instead of trying to suck me in, her core is trying to push me out. Chew you up and spit you out, typical Jade. I pull my arm back to my side, wincing at the sharp pangs. Cat's examining the bite on her shoulder, grimacing when she flexes slightly. Wanting to distract her from the apparent pain I crawl around Jade (who honestly looks like she's dead right now), lift my cramped arm and offer my girlfriend my hand still covered in Jade. Cat giggles at me and takes my wrist, pulling my fingers into her mouth. I bite my lip as her tongue swirls around my fingers and her cheeks hollow as she sucks them. When she finishes she tugs me in for a kiss, her small hand moving over my bare body.

Movement from the third person on my bed calls our attention and I take pleasure in seeing an uncollected Jade almost groggily open her eyes before rolling to her side and sitting up at the speed of a mummy. Her eyelids blink a few times, her head turns in our direction and green eyes take us both in (though she's seen more than her fair share already).

"Don't look so smug, Vega." Jade's speech is centimeter away from sounding slurred. "You too, Valentine." She adds when she catches the redhead silently laughing behind her hand.

"Why not? I got my payment back." I tell her cockily, readjusting my position so I'm lying down with my head resting on Cat's thigh.

She snorts. "I got my fair share out of it too."

"So I'm good in the sack then, right?" Cat slaps my bare stomach, making me huff a bit then pout up at her.

"I'm done here." Jade proclaims and proceeds to put her feet on the floor (a bit shakily if you ask me). She has to do a bit of searching to find all her clothes; depending on who took what off, the range of clothing stretches from the floor next to the bed to the walls and door.

"Is that a yes, but you just won't admit it?"

"Tori!" Cat scolds me.

"I already let you have the pleasure of fucking me, Vega, so good night." I would've made a smart comment, but as soon as I opened my mouth Cat thwacked my backside. I swear I saw the corners of Jade's mouth twitch on the way out.

The next morning my arm has cramps and Cat's complaining that her jaw is sore and her shoulder still hurts.

I'll give Beck some credit for being able to handle that girl.

**So I'm obviously still alive…reviews or ideas? My ideas for this are usually random, so yeah, I'd appreciate help if you're willing...**


	8. Candy Store

**Tori's POV**

It's Friday and the school bell just rang, dismissing us for the weekend. Cat and I walk out hand in hand, Cat blowing a kiss to the school as we walk through the Asphalt Cafe and towards the parking lot. I feel someone roughly hit my shoulder with their own and Jade walks past me without looking back with Beck in tow.

"Gank." I say to myself. Cat rolls her eyes, readjusting my arm so it drapes over her shoulders. We walk to my car (yes, I finally got my driver's license) and I open the door for Cat as she slides into the passenger seat. I take my spot in the driver's side and start pulling out of the parking lot when a black car comes out of nowhere, barely managing to pull out before me as I slam onto the brakes, Cat letting out a squeak.

"Jade!" I shout at the back of the car. Can't that girl ever give it a rest? I sigh to myself and start driving to Cat's house, but she urges me into a detour. We end up at a candy shop (I should've known; she hasn't had any in the past week or so, she's probably having withdrawals) and Cat looks at me hopefully. I chuckle and take my purse, stepping out of the car. Cats leans over and turns off the ignition, pocketing the key before jumping out of the car, giving me an exaggerated (but sweet) kiss on the cheek as we walk inside.

There are shelves and displays of more candy than I've ever seen in my life and Cat takes off down the aisle eagerly. I decide to wait by the counter and much to my surprise Robbie walks in and takes the place behind the register. I look over the pink aprons that both him and Rex are wearing. Robbie sets Rex next to the register.

"Robbie?"

"Hey, Toro." He answers cheerfully.

"You work here?"

"You're here instead of my NorthRidge girls?" Rex says and I push him off the counter, ignoring the loud protests. Robbie attempts to scold me, brushing off Rex and putting him on a stool instead, then turns back around to face me.

"My father told me I couldn't work a job like a real man so I'm working here." He informs me brightly.

"That's...sad."

"I'm ok with it."

"Tori!" Cat waves her hand at me, motioning for me to go to her.

"Hi Cat!" Robbie says as I walk to my girlfriend.

Cat's holding a bag of candy well on its way to being full."Do you like cherry?" she asks.

"Sure." I shrug and then Cat's suddenly pulling me into a kiss. I feel her push something into my mouth with her tongue before she's giggling at me as I taste the cherry gummy inside my mouth. "Um thanks." I tell her, blushing madly. She giggles again, pecking my cheek before shooing me back to Robbie.

"You one lucky girl." Rex says from behind the counter.

"Perve." I tell the puppet.

A minute later Cat bounces up with a full bag of candy. After we're done paying and saying bye we head back into the parking lot. I start reaching into my purse for the keys, but remember that they're in Cat's pocket.

"Hey, Cat?" I say, pointedly gesturing to my car door.

"You can have the keys under one condition." She informs me, pulling the key out of her jeans. I raise an eyebrow at her; I already took her to the candy store. "I want to go to the park."

"Won't running make you sick after all that candy?"

"We're not going to play at the park, Tori."

"O..kay..."

"So can we go?" Cat bounces on her feet.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Tori!" Her hands fall to her side and she pouts. I feel a little twinge in my chest. "I'll tell you when we get there."

I give up with a sigh. At least I don't have any homework. Cat tosses me the keys and she hops in. I drive out of the parking lot, turning right for the park. I notice Cat isn't eating her candy, which is strange. When we get to the park it's devoid of children and animals, but Cat squeaks happily anyway. Before I know what's happening she's pulling me out of my side of the car and I barely have time to yank out the keys and stumble along behind her.

She chooses to sit on the steps of the playground, bag of candy in hand. I try to ask what we're doing again, but she hushes me. She picks out a watermelon flavored Jolly Rancher and puts in halfway in her mouth. And just like the candy store, she pulls me in for a kiss. As my tongue reaches for hers the candy gets in the way and I feel her tongue wrap around the hard candy before it firmly licks my own and I taste the sweet watermelon. She moans along with me and we meet halfway; each of us sucking on half the candy, lips still touching. Her hands stroke my jean-clad thighs and I run my hands down her soft sides under the fabric of her shirt. Cat finally pushes the remnants of the candy into my mouth, leaving me to lick her and the flavor of watermelon off my lips.

Her arms are still locked around my neck as she waits for me to finish. "Now do know what we're doing?" She asks, waggling her brows as she picks out a piece of licorice. I nod in agreement. Now I'm really glad I don't have homework.

**Once again, I'm so sorry for taking half a lifetime to get back on here. Still crazy in my life**


End file.
